


Luck Penny

by Quicksilverbells



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Did I mention he vibrates?, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilverbells/pseuds/Quicksilverbells
Summary: Based on this prompt: “We sat together on the plane on the way to this city/vacation destination/etc., and you were the most annoying seat neighbour ever, but now that we’re here we keep running into each other everywhere”





	Luck Penny

It almost felt like the plot of a bad rom-com, yet there you were, sitting on a plane, next to a really cute guy, who was also travelling alone and had just introduced himself as Peter. 

It was only a 2 hour flight, but surely that’s enough to make a decent impression, see if any sparks fly, you mused to yourself. You grab your phone out of your bag and mindlessly scroll through Facebook, you’ve learnt the hard way not to open tumblr in public. That’s when you notice it, the tapping, he was tapping. His fingers gently tapping the arm rest between you and his leg was bouncing up and down continuously. 

You fight the urge to reach out and hold him still, instead turning to him to ask “nervous?” He jumps at your words then laughs, obviously embarrassed, “um, yeah, I guess, I just don’t fly very often.” “Right” you reply, ready to reassure him when he continues “Don’t get me wrong, I like the speed, love it actually, it’s kinda my thing, but I’m just not used to being a passenger, you know being at someone else's mercy, feels kinda weird to me.” 

“Yeah, sure, I guess” you reply half heartedly, red flags like control freak & adrenaline junkie instantly going off in you brain. You unsubtly put your headphones in, hoping he’ll get the hint. Your music plays as you sigh quietly to yourself, why are the cute ones always taken or just not real boyfriend material. The short flight suddenly feeling like a blessing,not a curse, as you shut your eyes, loosing yourself in the music. 

Tap, tap, tap! You jump as he taps you on your shoulder “um, can I get past?” he asks as he gestures to the aisle. “Sure, the perils of an aisle seat!” You reply jovially as you try to move out the way in a small space. He stretches up to move past you and you can’t help but enjoy the glimpse of his toned abs directly in front of you as his vintage band tee rides up. 

You shake your head as if trying to shake the tempting thoughts of him away, when he appears next to you again. Damn, he really is fast, you think to yourself as you let him past. Your eyes are naturally drawn to him again and you can’t help but notice just how tight his skinny jeans really are. 

You put your headphones back in, turning the music up to drown out the crackling plastic sound of the now empty water bottle Peter has just drained and is currently tapping against. You loose yourself in the music for all of 5 minutes when again, tap, tap tap, on your shoulder. You look at him as if to say really, but move regardless as he squeezes past. 

It feels like seconds have passed when he’s suddenly back, trying to return to his seat. As he’s moving past you, you feel the plane shift slightly. You’re pushed towards each other by the force and your, now blushing, face is pressed directly into his crotch. 

He practically throws himself into his seat and starts apologising profusely. You cover your bright red face with your hands and mutter “just sit still and don’t talk to me, okay?” He opens his mouth to respond but thinks better of it as your flight continues uneventfully.

You leave the airport in a better mood, recovered from your humiliating, and in no way enjoyable, encounter with Peter. After leaving your luggage at the hotel you head to the cities main art gallery, eager to begin your holiday. 

As you wander through the art works you feel a sense of peace wash over you. You love the feeling of being surrounded by such beauty, even the smell is perfect, clean but with a hint of history, like the pages of a old book. 

You turn the corner and you peace is instantly disturbed when you catch a silver blur suddenly standing next to you. “Really, Peter?” you ask quietly, “Oh hey, um, you” he smiles awkwardly. “YOU’VE FORGOTTEN MY NAME” you yell before remembering when you are and lowering your voice “ I swear you’re following me around like a bad penny, Peter. See I remembered your name, it’s not difficult.” 

He looks at you, feigning shock, “Hey, grumpy, maybe you’re my lucky penny, did you think about that?” You roll your eyes at his, not at all adorable, optimism and reply curtly “and just how lucky do you thing you’ll be getting with me, mister.” He laughs, his dimpled cheeks turn slightly pink and you realise what you’ve just said to him. Your face blushes as you try to glare at him “that’s not the kind of lucky I meant, damn, why do I keep making a fool of myself in front of you. Goodbye Peter” you say definitively as you walk away hoping that’s the last you’ll see of him. 

The next morning, the sun is shining so you head to the zoo. You can’t help but coo over the fluffy animals, pleased that this zoo has made an obvious effort to keep them all comfortable. You sit on a bench to watch the penguins being fed amused by their antics when a familiar silver blur sits down next to you. 

“Penny” he says to you with a smile. “You do know that’s not my name, right?” you respond dismissively, still watching the penguins. “Geez, you really are a tough cookie, aren’t you?” He replies, you turn to look at him and are surprised by how genuinely hurt he seems and by how bad that makes you feel. “I’m sorry, I guess I’m just embarrassed, I keep making a fool of myself around you.” You say to try and reassure him but he laughs it off and replies “You’ve made fool of yourself? Ha ha, are you kidding, do you think I go round shoving my junk in the face of every person I find attractive?” 

You sit silently for a moment blushing uncontrollably at what he just admitted to, “Peter….” you start slowly “did you just tell me you find me attractive?” “Oh!” he responds, his blush matching your own, before continuing “Look, why don’t you let me apologise properly for the whole plane thing? The hotel I’m staying in has an amazing restaurant, have dinner with me tonight then at least we can keep making fools of ourselves together?” “Okay, I’d like that” you reply genuinely.

He hands you the business card of the hotel he had in his wallet and you can’t help but laugh out loud. “Peter, this is the hotel I’m staying at!” He looks at you, amused “So I’m staying in the same hotel as my lucky penny, no wonder I’m having such a good time!” You grab a pen from your bag, write your room number on the card and hand it back to him. “Pick me up at 7″ you say with a smile, before getting up and walking away, excited for the evening.

Tap, tap, tap! You hear his distinctive tapping on your hotel room door and open it to a well dressed but slightly ruffled Peter. “Do you run everywhere?” You ask with a laugh, “um, something like that” he replies with a smile. He takes your arm and leads you down to dinner.

Two courses later and you realise you never want the evening to end. His hand takes yours over the table and his fingers gently tease the soft skin of your wrist as he smiles at you knowingly. “So have you forgiven me for forgetting your name yet?” You can’t help but smile back with a blush and decide to let him know his advances are welcome. “I’m not sure, maybe?” You say as you slip off one of your shoes under the table and gently slide you foot over his inner thigh. He gasps slightly but tries to keep his face composed “so does that mean you’ll tell me what it is then?” He coughs slightly as your toes stroke over his rapidly hardening cock. “Maybe?” you reply with a naughty grin spread over your face, “why don’t we go to your room so I can tell you it in private?” you say leaving him in no doubt as to where this is going. 

As soon as the door to his room is open your lips are pressed to his, it’s an awkward fumble for buttons as neither of you are willing to pull away from the other. He leads you to the bedroom, his pink lips kissing and nipping at your neck. Your hands slide through his silver hair and he groans as you tug on it slightly bringing his lips back to your own. You fall onto the bed together, parting only to shed your remaining clothing before pulling him back to you.

You moan at the feel of his naked body pressed against your own, bucking your hips against him. He rolls on top of you, sliding himself into your aching wetness. You gasp at the feeling of completion as he thrusts into you filling you perfectly. His hand runs down your body, his quick fingers pressing firmly on your clit until your muscles clench as your orgasm hits. He moans out as he spills inside your wetness.

The remaining days of your holiday go by in a blur of warm words and soft touches. You barely leave his room, listening intently, as he tells you about himself, his difficult relationship with his father, how overprotective he is of his sisters and all about his need for speed, as you call it. His face lights up when he talks about the school and you can tell how proud he is to be part of something so special. 

You tell him about your hopes and dreams, your excitement at going on your first holiday alone and the joy of trying to find you own path through life. You tease him repeatedly about forgetting your name, he can’t help but laugh and call you his lucky penny. “Until you tell me your real name, I have to call you something!” being his only defence. 

You wake on the final morning of your holiday with an uneasy feeling in your stomach despite Peter’s warm body curled around your own. You pull yourself from the bed, trying not to look at his peaceful sleeping face, as you busy yourself collecting all your belongings from his room. 

He wakes at the sounds of your movement before sitting up in bed. Your eyes meet his and his lips curve into a smile that isn’t fooling either of you. He opens his mouth to speak but seems unable to find the words so you do it for him. “Well, that’s all my stuff, um, bye, I guess.” You wave halfheartedly before leaving for your own room to pack. 

Your cab journey to the airport should be like so many others but all you can think of is him. You go through the normal security checks in a daze, trying desperately not to think of the silver blur your leaving behind but fail miserably. 

You sit in the departure lounge waiting to board your flight when you notice your ticket is missing from the pile of papers in front of you. You begin to panic, searching for it when you hear a familiar voice behind you. “Looking for this?” Peter smiles waving your ticket in front of you “Looks like we’re neighbours again, my lucky penny and this time….” He smiles as he looks down at the ticket in his hand “I’m definitely going to remember your name.”


End file.
